


Unexpected

by loubricants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubricants/pseuds/loubricants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always been jealous of his brother's good looks and charming ways, and he has always felt more than platonic feelings for his brother since he can remember.<br/>Dean and John go on a hunt while Sam stays behind, and when Dean returns home early, things go quite unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

From an early age, Sam has always known there was something wrong with him. Even now as he just turned 15, he knew his friends at his high school weren’t sporting a hard on at the thought of being with their siblings physically. But Sam couldn’t help it. Dean was so beautiful, from his piercing green eyes, to the gentle swell of his ass. Dean radiated everything Sam didn’t feel- beauty, confidence, and assurance. He couldn’t blame all the girls that took a second glance at him as the walked down the halls, John’s leather jacket enveloping his muscular frame. 

Dean was the typical cocky high school senior, picking up girl after girl with his smooth charm and flirty grin. Sam would burn with envy, hiding in the bathroom as he heard every little breathy moan escape from Dean’s one nightstand as he pounded her into the mattress. 

Soon after, Dean began to tell Sam of his escapades, when Sam’s fantasies began to fuel. Whenever he had the motel room to himself, he would spread out on the mattress and let his fantasies run wild as he stroked himself to completion with no shame. 

A few weeks later, Sam found himself all alone in the old, dingy motel room in the middle of nowhere in California. Dean and John had left a few days ago to go hunt a Wendigo up in Oregon for the weekend. It was a Friday night, and Sam was starting to get desperate because it had been a while since he had any time to pleasure himself. 

Sam layed back onto one of the motel beds completely naked, letting his favorite fantasy of Dean creep onto his mind. He imagined Dean pushing him back onto the bed, tweaking one of his nipples as he licked a stripe up his cock, hollowing out his cheeks to take Sam fully into his mouth. Sam imagined would beg Dean to let him fuck his mouth, and Dean would let him. Sam would moan as he began to buck his hips feverishly up into that tight wet heat, and scramble to try to grab onto Dean’s soft hair. Sam had gotten so far deep into the fantasy he didn’t hear the lock of the door slowly open, and the sound of boots slowly shuffling into the room.

~  
  
 _The hunt had taken less longer than expected,_ Dean thought. It wasn't too late yet, so John dropped Dean off and went to the bar for a drink. Dean was eager to get home and share the great news that they hunted the Wendigo, and were able to rescue all the victims.  
  
~ 

Dean unlocks the door to find Sam covered in sweat, bucking his hips off the bed, and moaning his brother's name over and over again like a prayer. 

Dean closes the door, startling Sam and causing him to freeze. Panic and dread begins to fill him as Dean continues to stare, frozen in his spot, with wide eyes. Sam starts to internally panic. _What if he feels disgusted at what Sam is doing?_ Dean ceases his thoughts by slowly walking over to him with a certain look on his face. 

“Dean, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were coming home so early!” Dean comes to a stop right in front of his baby brother and looks down at Sam’s flushed red cock, and takes the wide girth into his hand with that familiar smirk. 

Sam stays frozen and silent, a flush blooming across his cheekbones. “Dean what are you doing!”

“Shh Sam, I’m just helping my baby brother relax”. 

Sam just whimpers and holds onto Dean for dear life, Dean stroking his shaft and thumbing the pretty pink slit dribbling with pre come on the upstroke. 

“Shit Sammy, you really got it bad, huh?”

Sam replies, "Dean, god please don’t stop”, throwing his head back and moaning. 

"Wasn't planning to", Dean breathily replies 

As Dean pumps harder, their lips accidently brush. Sam stills for a moment and weakly whispers, “Dean, please kiss me". Dean slowly leans in to kiss those slightly swollen lips, swollen from being bitten to keep quiet. Sam opens his mouth to Dean’s, lips tentatively moving and unsure of what to do.

Dean pulls back and asks, “Is this your first kiss, Sammy?” 

Sammy tentatively nods, causing a wave of pleasure to wash through Dean's spine. Dean grunts presses his harder against his palm at the thought of knowing that he’s Sam’s first. He begins to pump Sam harder, his moans getting loader and filthier with every stoke. When it becomes evident that his brother is about to come, Dean pulls back. Sam whines at the loss, trying to take matters into his own hands. Dean slaps his hand away. "Not letting you touch yourself Sammy, wanna see you come by my own fingers" He's practically dribbling with precome as it runs down his cock, his body sheen with sweat. Sam moans and bucks his hips when Dean continues and finally gives him some relief on his aching cock. 

"Look at you Sam, so pretty and wet". Dean has Sam has reduced to breathy moans and audible pleas for release. Dean continues to stroke faster, twisting his hand on the upstrokes of Sam's slick shaft and whispers filthily into his ear, “come for me Sammy” 

"Fuck Dean, I'm close", Sam lets his mouth open and tips his head back as he approaches his much needed relief. 

His stomach muscles contract as he digs his fingernails into Dean’s shoulders. Ropes of come paint his brother's chest and neck. _He looks so beautiful, broken apart and reduced to incoherent moans all because of him,_ Dean realizes.

Sam comes riding down from his high and immediately tries to unbutton Dean’s jeans, trying to return the favor. Dean pushes his hands away, “Not now Sammy, dad may come home any minute, and we wouldn't want him to walk in on us, would you?” Sam shakes his head. 

"Thats what I thought", Dean says.

Dean nods and gets off the bed to the bathroom. He returns with a warm wet washcloth to clean them both after their activities. He chuckles as he’s wiping some come off of Sam’s stomach. 

“Sammy, I didn’t know you were so eager” 

“Your such a jerk, Dean”

“Bitch”

Dean takes off his shoes and strips his clothes, leaving nothing on but his boxers to get ready for bed. As he climbs onto their shared bed, Sam eyes Dean wearily and whispers nervously, “Dean, what does this mean for us?”

“Nothin’, quit worrying about it and go to sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan fiction to ever write, so I know it is not the best. I want to continue to improve my writing, so feedback on the story is very much appreciated! Thank you :)


End file.
